Edge Master
The Edge Master (エッジマスター Ejjimasutaa) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. Edge Master made his first playable appearance in Soulcalibur, but still makes actions in the backstory throughout most of the series. He returns as a playable boss character in Soulcalibur V. His nickname in Soulcalibur is The Master of Blades. What lies in his soul is: Experience In Soulcalibur V's ''promotional material he is referred to as '''True Master of the Edge'. Biography ''Soulcalibur'' Edge Master has a mysterious past; he is renowned for his skill with various weapons, and his past and real name are known only to himself. He served as adviser and teacher of Ling-Sheng Su martial arts at Ling-Sheng Su Temple -- who would descend from the mountain only to participate in the temple's holy artifacts succession ceremony and train their inheritors-- before he burned it down following the fateful night of the Evil Seed. Edge Master found Kilik, the cursed successor of Kali-Yuga, in the temple and taught him to suppress the evil within himself over a three-year training session. Once Kilik had completed the training, Edge Master gave him the final test of destroying the Soul Edge; but after Kilik left on his journey to purify himself and the Kali-Yuga, Edge Master began to feel uneasy. Although his motives are unknown, he broke his silence and departed on a quest of his own. ''Soulcalibur II'' Eventually he returned to his hermitage after his quest. It's believed he was the one who gave Xianghua the "No Name" jian after she defeated Inferno. He continued training Kilik until he left to his second quest to destroy Soul Edge. ''Soulcalibur III'' After Kilik was carried back by Xianghua from his quest, beaten by Zasalamel, he instructed him to train with him. He concentrated evil energy in his body and acted as if affected by the Evil Seed. Edge Master and Kilik trained for three months, until Kilik was able to connect a purifying blow in Edge Master, who purified him completely, but also wounded him. Although a real purifying blow would only hurt the evil energy and not the body, he acknowledged Kilik's advancement and, after giving him another fragment of Dvapara-Yuga and Xianghua's letter, he sees him leave while treating his wound. Some time later, Seong Mi-na found him and challenged him. He accepted and easily overwhelmed her. He then agreed on training her for a while. Edge Master heard all of Seong Mi-na's adventures, but when he heard about her search for Soul Edge, he told her about the evil nature of the blade. Seong Mi-na left the hermit immediately to continue her search. ''Soulcalibur IV'' During the events of Soulcalibur IV, Edge Master and Olcadon felt Angol's arrival on planet Earth and observed her actions. However, in the end, neither needed to oppose her. ''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' ( He is mentioned in the Gauntlet mode of Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, as he has the 1,000 year old beard that Hilde and Cassandra need for Professor Ivy's cure. ''Soulcalibur V'' In the events leading up to Soulcalibur V, Edge Master had encountered Maxi and taught him to control the power of the shard of Soul Edge that remained in his body. Sensing that the time had come, he told Maxi that Kilik's life was in danger, and the only way he could be saved was to bequeath the Kali-Yuga to Xiba. Soulcalibur Ending Edge Master: It's been a long, hard trip, and it's good to be back at last. Seems like Kilik is ready to take the test. Kilik! Kilik: Yes, Master. Edge Master: Wait right here. Edge Master suddenly attacks Kilik while he is in his youth appearance. . . Kilik: Master. . . you've become. . .!! Edge Master: I shall teach you the art of mastering the evil within you by using evil itself! Prepare yourself Kilik, defeat me if you can. Are you ready?! KAAAAAAH!!! Weapons All Weapons (No Name) Edge Master is capable of wielding any weapon as if they were extensions of his own limbs. He creates his own set of weapons, but he never names them, since that would go against his philosophy. He believes that only a strong soul makes a strong warrior, not a weapon, so he regards them as only tools despite their power. In Soulcalibur V, he uses many weapons, all with the same name. * The Master Critical Edge Just like his fighting style, Edge Master's critical edge is the critical edge of the character that he mimics; however he will always say the same quotes. Stages Proving Grounds - Twilight (SC) The harsh daylight gives way to the setting sun that colors the entire area in the soft, gentle rose-colored hues of twilight. As if forgotten by time, the ruins nearby lie in shadows, weathered and worn away by the unforgiving rain and river. Now, the remaining light of the setting sun reflects off the river's surface. Although this is a place forgotten and abandoned by man, its natural beauty holds an undeniable charm for those who gaze upon it. This place was a natural choice for the man who devoted his remaining days to achieving perfection in all forms of martial arts. (Note: Edge Master shares this stage with Kilik, but in its twilight variation and known as The Pure Training Spot (Evening) in Dreamcast version.) Tower of Glory: Spiral of Good and Evil (SCV) Theme Music Soulcalibur *"The New Legend" Soulcalibur V *"Master of Edges" Quotes Soulcalibur *''Do you think you can beat this old man?'' *''This match is mine!'' *''You've come a thousand years too soon!'' *''Begone now!'' *''Heeyah!'' *''Idiot!'' *''Here I come!'' *''Take this!'' *''Soooryah!'' *''Twaaah!'' Soulcalibur V *''All right, let's see what you can do.'' *''Can you beat this old warrior?'' *''Silence!'' *''Amateur!'' *''You're no match!'' *''Surrender!'' *''Weak!'' *''Return.'' *''Take this!'' *''Excellent!'' *''Well Done!'' *''Hurry and... Begone!'' *''Haha... Take this.'' *''You'll never be... Ready!'' *''Relearn... The basics!'' *''Calm... Down!'' *''You lack... Imagination!'' *''You lack... Training!'' *''How... could I...?'' - spoken when K.O.'ed by Kilik and Algol *''Nice aim!! - spoken during Ring Out. *''Good strategy!! - ''spoken during Ring Out. *''So be it then! ''- spoken before Critical Edge *''Brace yourself... ''- spoken during some Critical Edge (like Astaroth's) *''Now watch! ''- spoken during Critical Edge *''Weak. ''- spoken after some Critical Edge (like Leixia's) *''Repent! ''- spoken after some Critical Edge (like Dampierre's) *''Shameful! - ''spoken after some Critical Edge (like Ivy's) *''You are in thrall to your emotions, you must master them. *''So, you choose the same path as me.'' - Spoken when engaging Kilik in battle *''Forgive me, for letting you suffer like this.'' - Spoken after defeating Kilik in battle. *''Finally, the time has come.'' - Spoken when engaging Algol in battle. *''Get you gone and darken the world of man no more!'' - Spoken after defeating Algol, Nightmare, α Patroklos, Pyrrha Ω, and Elysium in battle. Trivia *Though Edge Master is fully capable of wielding all weapons, it can be assumed that he prefers, or has a special fondness for the longsword. He is seen wielding a longsword in most of his artworks and renders, however there is no longsword based style in the series thus he never uses his default weapon in the game. *Edge Master doesn't use the sword he has in his artwork, unlike Elysium and Kilik who respectively wield a sword and shield and a rod. *Edge Master is the most popular mimic character in the Soul ''series. Due to his popularity, he has returned in ''Soulcalibur V, making him the only playable mimic character to return for a following installment in the franchise. *Edge Master shares his name with that of an RPG-like mode from Soul Edge. *In Soulcalibur II, the Weapon Master opening shows three warriors facing off with an early wielder of Soul Edge. One of these warriors looks like a young Edge Master, wielding the Kali-Yuga, and his comrades are a male warrior wielding the Dvapara-Yuga and a female warrior wielding the Soul Calibur/Krita-Yuga. However it was not officially confirmed. *Many of Olcadan's 'The Ancient' weapons are similar to Edge Master's unnamed weapons. *In Soulcalibur IV, each character that appeared in Soulcalibur (with the exception of Nightmare) has an extra weapon somewhat similar to Edge Master's variant from Soulcalibur. *He is similar to Charade, Inferno, and Olcadan, as he copies the weapons and fighting styles of other characters. *His 2P costume in Soulcalibur displays a sewn up vertical cut across his skull. *Excluding his height, his alternate costume from Soulcalibur & Soulcalibur V is reminiscent of a stereotypical representative of a fantasy dwarven race. *In Soulcalibur V, the only characters Edge Master cannot mimic are Ezio, Algol and Devil Jin. *In Soulcalibur V's Story mode Edge Master encounters Patroklos in Astral Chaos. How he came to reside there is never explained. *Edge Master's 1P costume in Soulcalibur V has a lion theme. *Edge Master's theme was listed as 'Mitsurugi's Theme' in early demos of Soulcalibur V. *Edge Master can be re-created in Soulcalibur III, ''but, he can't use Soul of Olcadan, due to it not being a playable custom character fighting style. But he can be made a swordmaster. Relationships *Master of Kilik. *Given Xianghua her unnamed jian after leaving the Soul Calibur behind and reunited her with her father Kong Xiuqiang. *Likely to have fought Olcadan to a draw. *Was challenged by Seong Mi-na whom he defeated easily and later trained her. *Rescued and trained Maxi in the gap between ''Soulcalibur IV ''and ''Soulcalibur V *Rivalry with Algol from when he was still human. *Comrade of two unknown warriors before he became the master of weapons. Soulcalibur Manga Comic: *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 1 (Act.2), Edge Master appears in Kilik's home village and walks through the corpses. Kilik was violently frustrated for killing all the villagers, including Xianglian, that were infected by the Evil Seed. Edge Master carried Kilik away and gave him a rest in Edge Master's cabin. *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 4 (Act.25), Edge Master once said that at the time, when he was young, he was the first person to wield Soul Calibur to defeat the one who wields Soul Edge. Series' Appearances *Soulcalibur (unlockable character) *Soulcalibur V (unlocked in episode 17 in story mode) Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Weapon Holders